Spore Launcher
The Spore Launcher is an improvised biological weapon seen in Opposing Force. Used by Corporal Adrian Shephard during the Black Mesa Incident, it consists of a large amphibious alien specimen which is fed clusters of Spore Fruit and then manipulated into forcefully expelling the spore clusters. Overview *The Spore Launcher resembles a large lungfish or tadpole, with a smooth rounded skull crowned by spikes, gills along its side and trailing tentacles, one of which is used by Shephard as a "grip". The creature can store the mushroom-like spores which dot parts of Black Mesa in its digestive tract, and then launch them forcibly when required to. It seems to have an affectionate nature, often making purring noises which Shephard rewards with a friendly stroke along its back. *There is some intrigue as to the origin of the Spore Launcher. The weapon is listed as "baby_strooper" in game files, which suggests that it is in fact an infant Shock Trooper. The Spore Launcher does bear a passing resemblance to the Race X creature, which can also regurgitate spores to use in combat. Against this stands the apparent fact that Race X were not seen before the Black Mesa Incident (one scientist is heard shouting "I've never seen this specimen before!" as he is attacked by a Shock Trooper,), yet the Launcher is discovered in a lab clearly built to examine it. However, this could mean nothing more than this scientist in particular was not part of the project that studied Race X creatures, or that only the juvenile form had been seen. *The Spore Launcher has two modes of fire. Primary fire shoots a spore in a straight line, which then explodes on impact. Secondary fire discharges the spore in an arcing path, that will bounce for a few times, exploding either after the third bounce, or on contact with an enemy unit. *The Spore Launcher is discovered by Adrian Shephard in the chapter Vicarious Reality, in the Biodome Complex. Tactics * The Spore Launcher is very powerful, if it directly hits a target; it can kill a human in one shot. It can be inaccurate however, as the spores travel slower than bullets and the explosion radius of the spore itself is much smaller than a grenade. * The Spore Fruit, which grows the ammo for the Launcher, regrow after a short period of time. Take advantage of this to stock up to the weapon's limit when you have the chance, as Spore Fruits are quite rare. * Although the Launcher has a surprisingly fast firing rate, do not be tempted to use it in close combat, as you are likely to do splash damage to yourself. * By using the primary fire and shoot at the ground while jumping or sometimes jumping and running at the same time can let the player jump or travel father distances and reach areas otherwise inaccessible. *Shooting the Spore Fruit with any weapons will cause it to launch it's spore. A good tactic is to shoot the Spore Fruit if there is an enemy near it and since Spore Fruits usually come in numbers shooting all of them will cause great damage to whoever is in range. Gallery File:Spore Launcher.jpg|The Spore Launcher being held. File:Spore Launcher reload.jpg|The Spore Launcher being reloaded. File:Spore ammo.jpg|Ammo as found on grounds and walls. File:Spore.jpg|Spore. File:Sporerifle hud.PNG|The Spore Launcher HUD icon. List of appearances *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' Category:Weapons Category:Race X weapons